


I Need You Now Tonight

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, BDSM, Blood, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Good dad Jango, Interspecies Sex, Leashes, Master/Slave, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Refractory Period, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Timeline What Timeline, Uncircumcised Penis, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You and Jango have a special, no strings attached ritual every month: he helps you relieve the tension of your mating cycle, earning his own pleasure in the process.But this time, it's not quite so cut and dry...





	I Need You Now Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> A reader requested a Jango x Reader smut based on my Boba Fuck and Tell story, and here we are! I hope it's what they wanted; I tried to keep the main kinks included (master/slave, uncut cock, and leashes) while switching up some other aspects.

Kamino's ever-present deluge storms against the thick glass as Jango watches lightening arc across the sky. A cup of hot caf steams untouched on the table as he thinks, glancing down at Boba when the boy chokes slightly on his breakfast. A paternal grin warms his scarred, olive-skinned face once he realizes his son is in no real danger. The mercenary can't help but chuckle when the boy scowls at the cereal, stabbing back into it with venom and shoving in another mouthful. 

"Careful Boba, you'll never become a good hunter if cereal can kill you," he teases.

"I WILL be a good hunter, buir, just like you," Boba proudly declares, chubby chin held high and soft black curls bouncing as he nods in pride. 

Jango gives him a warm smile, patting his small shoulder as he resumes his happy munching and foot swinging. The broad shouldered Mando finally sips his caf and pushes it away, cracking his neck and sitting forward to check his holopad. One message from Lama Su....and a personal from you, Shaak. He quickly opens it, desperate to know if it's what he thinks it is. A dirty smirk graces his handsome features as he reads it, shifting as his deprived cock responds against the soft material of his briefs.

Like any other parent, Jango often finds it difficult to relieve his high libido. Their small apartment doesn't allow much privacy, and before you two had met he'd made do with masturbating into the toilet behind locked doors. The Kaminoans restricted his travel and sexual dalliances, claiming that a severe STI could throw a wrench in their process and put the Republic at risk for lack of new batches. There had to be quarts of his cum circulating their waste system back then...

He still doesn't know how he avoided losing his goddamn mind.

"All right Boba, time to go play with Pora," Jango says with a sigh, eye rolling as the boy pouts.

"She's boring!"

"And buir needs a break, now go get dressed!" he snaps a little too harshly, chucking the boy's chin in apology when he flinches. 

"I'm sorry Boba, I just have some important work to do," he adds in a softer tone, standing and walking to his own bedroom. Boba patters in to hug him and get a goodbye kiss before running out to meet the aforementioned Kaminoan, who babysits for Jango from time to time.

Jango sighs as the door slides shut again, pulling his armor out of the corner and double checking that his equipment is ready. His OTHER equipment, that is. A muzzle, a collar, etc etc. A jetpack isn't really that much use in the bedroom.

He allows himself to slip a large hand down into his pajama pants and grasp his equally large cock, rubbing a finger over the tip and smearing the precum. It's been too long...you've both been so busy. Too long since feeling your soft breasts, since thrusting into your silky warmth...and releasing inside of it.

In short, you might have trouble walking tomorrow.

 

 

 

You check your reflection in the mirror, hastily making sure that the two injections are at the ready. Your beautifully marked face stares back at you when you glance back up, lips pouty and cheekbones sharp. Just like Jango, you're desperate for this escape; the high libido of your species necessitates regular orgasms. 

Although you're on medications to curb your mating cycle and serve as birth control, it still gets worse during these few days every month. And it really doesn't help that you're so attracted to the humans that you train...you'd become aroused today while training a clone naval officer, accidentally releasing pheromones and leaving the young man with a rather embarrassing and sensitive erection. Your pheromones would ensure that it lasted for at least a couple hours, as you'd explained once he profusely apologized with red cheeks. As if the clones needed any more help with their daydream jackoffs about you...

So it really is in everyone's best interest that you allow yourself these nights of release. 

A knock sounds at the door and you wave your hand to open it, giving the muscular man a warm smile as he enters. He reciprocates, thunking his bag down to the floor and stepping up for a kiss. The kiss you share is gentle, with closed lips. You have to be careful around him due to your venom, at least until after he's taken the immunity shot. But after that, more beautiful scars will be added to his wardrobe. 

"How has Boba been?" you ask as he nuzzles into your left lek, reaching down to rub a slim hand across his abdomen. He's still tight with muscle despite being semi-retired, but he's allowed a pleasant layer of chub to build up over his belly. 

"He's fine, just still asking why he doesn't have a mommy and has so many brothers," he sighs as you continue massaging his skin.

"Poor darling," you whisper, eagerly nuzzling him as he corrals you backwards.

He doesn't respond, instead opting to tug at your robes. Your lover minus the love is almost as desperate as you right now, and soon he'll be out of his mind with arousal when you release your pheromones. The hormones are a drug to him, morphing pain into pleasure and allowing his stress to slough away like a viper's dead sheath. 

He needs this. Now.

As do you.

And therefore the dinner you've prepared in advance will be eaten cold tonight.

Your lekku quiver with excitement when he gives you a rough shove, a smooth striped leg bumping up between his legs as you fall. It's a gentle tap, not enough to hurt him, but it jostles his erection enough to make him moan with need. His dark brown eyes stare as your robe slides open to reveal your breasts, sexual starvation boiling behind the rich chocolate irises.

The syringes are summoned with a wave of your hand, the respective doses floating to each of you. Yours will partially purge your ovary inhibitor and allow you to enter into a mild heat, and Jango's will protect him from the negative effects of that heat. 

Well, it won't protect his vulnerable penis from your teeth, but that's what the muzzle is for.

But, hopefully, it shouldn't come to that.

"Fierfek, you're a goddess," Jango breathes as he stabs the antivenom into his neck, wincing at the sharp sting. You do the same; heartrate quickening with anticipation as the familiar slight burn courses into your veins.

"A fair match for a Mando, then," you purr, letting the empty syringe tumble from your blissful hands. Its effect is immediate: your pupils are expanding, your endorphins are releasing, and slippery light pink fluid is lubricating your vagina. Jango's cock visibly twitches in his sweats as your pheromones start to flood his system.

He lowers himself over you to breathe in the pheromones from their source: two glands hidden behind each lower lek. Seizing your chance, you sink your fangs into his corded shoulder, eyes fluttering closed as he bleats out a wanton moan. You bite him once more until blood is dripping down onto your chest, slickening his heated skin as it slides across yours. 

Soft purrs rumble deep in your chest as his calloused hands slip down and pull your robe all the way open. A thick finger wiggles until it finds your sensitive bud, hidden away behind two pudgy labial lekku. You freeze, back arching when he wiggles the digit and smirks into your throat.

"JANGO!" you cry, and the hand moves downwards, sinking a thick finger in without warning.

The thing you love most about human men is their size. Togruta males are very different, thinner on average and closely resembling a tentacle. Which is all fine and good, but thickness is what you crave. 

And fuck does Jango deliver.

The stretch of the finger stings, causing you to nip at his chin in annoyance. He fixes you with a warning glare, stabbing the finger in to the third knuckle and effectively punctuating his message.

"I've told you not to bite my goddamn face," he grumbles as you wail, clenching down on the finger and whimpering under his domination.

"I'm sorry master," you murmur, wiggling with pleasure as a second finger is slipped inside your desperate core.

"Please, PLEASE just hurry, I need you, oh gods I need you," you beg, and he complies, pumping the digits roughly and grinding his erection down onto your leg.

"Naughty little bitch, you're so fucking wet for me, mmmmm I heard about that little naval officer you almost mounted," the bounty hunter purrs, cocking a brow in amusement but not slowing the fingerfuck.

You can barely think through the sexual haze, but you blush a deeper shade of red and giggle drunkenly as he laughs.

"I couldn't help it!!! He was so adorable! Their bulges look so cute in those uni-"

He interrupts you with a sharp pinch to one of your wiggling vaginal leks, grunting as you claw him in retaliation. 

"You wanted to mount him so much didn't you; to rip open his pants and just sink down onto that thick virgin cock? You wanted to breed him right then and there, didn't you? Make him empty those tight balls into your hungry cunt? Gods, he would've passed out, probably almost did jerking off afterwards," he whispers and chuckles lowly into your auditory canal. 

The purr of his baritone voice makes your eyes roll back in your head as he whispers; his voice alone is pure sex.

"Yes, oh gods yes, I wanted him under me, I just wanted to ride him until he screamed, I needed to BREED," you admit with a deep blush.

"Well then, less talk, more work," he snarls, grabbing you roughly by a sensitive lek and dragging you up into a sitting position. 

"Yes master," you whisper obediently, deft hands yanking his pants down to his ankles and freeing his delicious cock.

It bobs as you salivate, the blunt flared head glistening up at you from beneath a velvety foreskin. Force, how you love those sweet, sensitive little hoods. He shivers when you give him a toothy smile, baring your sharp fangs in a threatening challenge against his dominance.

"Dont even fucking think about biting me or I'll pull those pretty little teeth."

You stand down and slide your cheek against the long, girthy organ, nuzzling it lovingly as a collar is slipped around your neck. He knows you only threaten him to add to his excitement; you'd never willfully bite his penis unless he asked you to.

You're ripped out of your thoughts when he gives the leash a rough yank, gagging you and dragging your face up to his soft abdomen.

"You gonna be a good slave for me? Or do we need the muzzle?"

"I'll be a good slave for you, I promise," you whimper into his belly, licking up and down his dark happy trail and murmuring praise into the freshly showered skin.

"I'll hold you to that," he promises with a leer, yanking the leash again and pushing you up onto the soft mattress. He maneuvers you until your top half is lying facedown and your bottom half is hanging over the edge, toes trembling against the cold metal floor.

Your heart speeds up until it's knocking in your chest like a rabid animal; the anticipation is almost unbearable. More hormones surge through your veins and sexual fluids drip enticingly down your thighs. 

You're going to scream yourself hoarse tonight.

Thank the force for these insulated walls.

"Don't move," he says, releasing your leash and walking over to his duffel bag. 

You obey, but sneak a peak as a digs around. Even more fluid pulses out when you see his armor; you'd just assumed he'd forgotten it in his rush to get here. Your hungry eyes study the shifts of his muscles as he pulls it on, painstakingly locking each piece into place. He catches you looking when he turns, rolling his eyes and finally lowering the helmet.

"I SAID...don't move!"

A rough gauntlet smacks across your ass and you yelp, apologizing profusely and tripping over your words. 

"Don't apologize with your mouth, apologize with your pussy."

He lines his large cock up with your cunt as he says this, nudging until your spasming entrance swallows the blunt head. Your toes scrabble across the floor at you exert yourself; you wince and bite the blanket to avoid screaming. Your body isn't built for him, so it's necessary that he takes this part slow.

"Oh...oh godssss....you're tighter than a rancor trap," he hisses, voice made slightly metallic by the helmet. He's halfway in now, nudging his hips forward as you whimper and yelp.

Finally, he's buried balls deep. And force does it burn. Your vaginal lekku wiggle against his heavy balls and trigger a desperate moan, making him buck his hips and tear a high pitched keen out of you.

"Are you ok?" he asks, unsure if he's gone too fast and hurt you.

"Yes, yes, please just move," you spit out harshly, choking as he picks the leash back up and snaps it tight.

"No need to ask twice."

And with that, his hips snap, pulling him out and slamming him back in. Stars bloom behind your eyes as you bounce, screaming and clawing the sheets while he violently breeds you. Your ass smacks back against the plates of his armor with each cycle of in and out, and you're desperate to see what he looks like towering over you in the silver suit.

"Please, please, let me see you!" you wail into the mattress. 

He allows it, pulling out and flipping you onto your back. Before you can even blink he's back inside, grunting and panting as he fucks into you. Lightning flashes across the sky and illuminates him, reflecting off of his armor and your fluids. The sight sends you reeling into your first orgasm, arching up off the bed and screaming his name as you massage him with your silky inner walls.

"FUCK!" he barks, hips stuttering and fists clenching. 

Warm cum fills you as he twitches and grunts, speeding right back up to continue the brutal fucking. Your pheromones cancel out his refractory period; it's one of the more helpful side effects of the hormones. 

Time dissolves as the both of you sink into the bliss of each other's bodies; your universe consists only of this room and these actions. Thrusts, moans, bites, and scratches. Screaming releases, and panting pauses.

It's worth noting that if you hadn't already mastered emotional detachment, you'd most definitely have fallen in love by now.

Eventually Jango slows, sagging against you and resting the helmet on your sweaty breasts. You stroke his armored arm and wrap your legs around his hips, thrusting against him and getting him to pump out two final weak gyrations. 

"I-I can't," he gasps, pulling away and falling next to you. He's on his back, sucking in deep lungfuls of air and finally softening.

"You were perfect," you praise, sitting up to straddle his helmet and lower yourself down onto the visor; faithfully continuing your routine.

"No, this kriffing VIEW is perfect," he moans in response. 

You rock desperately as he moans and nuzzles up into you, squeezing and caressing your hips until you start to bounce desperately. He's hard again, but still too weak for sex, so you revel in the wet smacks of his desperate masturbation. The noises - and warm spurts of cum - help you find two more releases, utterly soaking his mask and neck by the end of the ride. 

Now you're as exhausted as him; hormones finally cutting back and letting you think clearly. A quick glance at your holoclock tells you that it's been two hours, actually quite short for one of your sessions. You chalk it up to the desperation as Jango stretches next to you, sighing as you gently stroke his soft cock.

"I'm surprised it's still there," he chuckles, getting up to undress and struggle back into his sweats.

"You're just lucky I wasn't feeling extra bitey tonight."

Your tease is rewarded with a soft laugh as you dish up the dinner, sitting next to him and eating in comfortable silence. He watches as you re-inject your ovary inhibitor, shifting in relief as your nether lekku soften and return to normalcy. 

"I could leave Boba with Pora tonight," he says softly, and you blink at him. 

He's never spent the night before.

But it WOULD be nice to feel a warm body in the bed beside you.

"I'd like that," you finally whisper back, a twinge twisting in your chest as you hope that he isn't developing feelings.

But even if he is, what's the harm? You're stationed billions of light years away from the Republic, and quite honestly semi-retired. If you can consider a Jedi retired, anyway.

There's no crime in wanting some love after such a brutal life.

So you quiet your fears and clean the plates, setting them in a rack to dry as he checks the tv and finally stops at a raunchy comedy show. You join him, bemused by the humor but still reduced to giggles at some of the more outrageous parts. Near the end, two of the characters hook up, and Jango glances over at you suggestively. 

Come to think of it, ending the night with some good old fashioned, pheromone free sex does sound like a good idea....

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
